


Motostoke Riverbank

by ShinyWooloo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWooloo/pseuds/ShinyWooloo
Summary: One night, Hop finds Gloria at Motostoke Riverbank.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Motostoke Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of while hunting for a shiny Wooloo.

“Huh, she’s still at it,” Hop murmured aloud. He was returning to the Budew Drop Inn in Motostoke after a successful day of noting weather patterns and the wild Pokémon that appeared in the different areas, paying close attention to the Dynamax dens. He had been at this all week, working his way from the Meetup Spot north to Hammerlocke. Now that he was close to Motostoke, he had decided to splurge and get a hotel room for a couple nights. Hop could take hot showers and eat food someone else cooked.

Supper was on his mind when he happened upon Gloria in the tall grass at the Motostoke Riverbank. This wasn’t a random encounter. He saw her that morning when he first crossed the bridge on his way to Bridge Field. They had both been so busy lately. Hop immediately asked if she wanted to come with him. She, however, had some task on her mind that she insisted had to be done that day, and Hop felt it best not to disturb her. After all, he had thought, there´s no way we would get any work finished if we went together. Though they had grown older, when the two of them got together, there was always a Pokémon battle or race to be had.

Hop watched Gloria for a moment. She was crouching waist-deep in the grass, still intent on her mysterious goal. Maybe he could invite her for supper. Maybe he could reach out and grab her hand. Maybe he could build up to something more. He was glad they were still friends despite their differing paths in life, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want more. But Gloria was wholly focused on her first love, Pokémon, and Hop was taking on more responsibilities at the lab. There was never any time.

But tonight the sky is clear, and there’s quite a nice view. 

Content to wait for her, Hop sat down near the bridge. Seeing how focused Gloria was, he wondered if she ate anything at all that day. If it gets too late, we could always cook up some curry. I suppose I can go without takeout for a night with Gloria. What kind of supplies do I have?

He searched his bag and soon realized he had left most of his camping gear back at the hotel. Argh! Maybe Gloria has hers. I can find some berries so I don’t waste all her supplies. He knew there was a berry tree nearby. Hop got up to look.

Gloria was battling a Pokémon. Hop looked on in confusion. A Wooloo? Why not one from Route 1? I guess they are generally higher level here, but still… Someone from Postwick should have a Wooloo from Postwick. They’re easy enough for young child to catch.

Deciding to ask her about it later, Hop found the berry tree and collected plenty or berries for Gloria, himself, and both their teams. He knew Gloria was training some new catches for the Battle Tower, and they needed a lot of food to keep going.

As he walked back to his spot by the bridge, Hop glanced at Gloria again. He really was hungry and hoped she would soon finish whatever she was trying to accomplish. Is she feeding her Perrserker leppa berries!? How long does she plan to stay here? Hop sighed. His stomach rumbled. He sighed again. He wanted to get her attention now that she wasn’t obviously looking for something.

“Hey, Gloria!” Hop shouted. “You still here?” 

Gloria looked up and saw his wave. “Hop! Are you already finished with your work? Sorry, I didn’t see you standing there,” she said. She looked up at him sheepishly. “I was so caught up in looking for a new friend.”

“You still haven’t found it? What are you even looking for?” Hop walked over to Gloria in the grass avoiding the Skorupi. He couldn’t recall anything that rare in the grass. Maybe Gloria knew something he didn’t. The thought made him excited. Supper was pushed out of his mind at the possibility of finding a super rare Pokémon. “Is it something amazingly rare? A Pokémon from another region!? Y’know, some Pokémon have different forms, and I’d love a chance to study them!”

“I just learned a Kanto Slowpoke is BOTH Water and Psychic-type! How cool is that! One day I’m gonna travel to other regions and catch everything! That way you can study them!” Hop’s excitement was catching, but then Gloria lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “BUT the Pokémon I’m looking for only found in Galar and really rare! Can you keep a secret?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to!?” Hop grinned. “I’m your best mate! We have no secrets. I need to know what you are looking for! I’ll cry otherwise!”

Gloria leaned in, cupped her hands around Hop’s ear, and whispered, “ A Wooloo.”

“Wha-!? A Wooloo!? You can’t walk five steps in Postwick without seeing one! I almost think it’s an unspoken law to have one in every garden!”

Gloria laughed. “I’m looking for a very special Wooloo,” she explained. “Sometimes, very rarely Wooloo have black wool. That’s the one I want! We can be a match set! I spent a week looking on Route 1 with no luck, so I figured I look here since the weather’s been so nice...”

She looked down and mumbled, “and Sonia said you were here…”

“You were looking for me?” Hop asked softly, blushing.

“Yeah, we don’t get to spend as much time together as we used to, and… and I miss you.” Now Gloria was blushing.

“Miss me? You can always find me.”

“You’re my rival and best friend, Hop. I love y- spending time with you. Just you. By ourselves.” She looked up into Hop’s eyes, and Hop couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“Hey, Gloria, I have a hotel room in Motostoke. Do you wanna get some supper together?” He held out his hand. “You can tell me more about that special Wooloo.”

“I’d love that,” she replied. Gloria grabbed his hand, and the two walked back to Motostoke together.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first fanfic in years is a pokemon one!! I'm sure there are errors galore and verb tense switches throughout. It's late and I'm tired.


End file.
